


Loki's royal sorrow [art]

by Agapushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Loki's royal sorrow [art]

[ ](https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1583599260/4c4a965b/29802137.jpg)


End file.
